bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rikudo Kiraiya
Rikudo Kiraiya is the Captain of the Tenth Division and a founding member of the Gotei 13, he is by far, the oldest member in the Gotei 13 despite his youthful appearance. He is also known as "Rikudo The Immortal" as he haves the ability to escape death using his reigai/gigai ability. -Under Construction- 'Appearance' Rikudo Kiraiya is a very unusual man. He is one of the tallest people in the Gotei 13, and haves light skin complexion with shoulder-length white hair. His hair haves two strands going up, appearing like horns, with multiple bangs on his face. His eyes are unusual, with black sclera and white iris's without pupils. He haves grey wrappings that cover his left eye and the upper left side of his face, though, for some odd reason, it doesn't cover his hair, where it starts and stops is sort of unknown, it is later revealed that it is a Reiatsu eater. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform and Captain hoari. But his Captain hoari haves long sleeves that usually cover his arms. Despite his incredibly old age, he appears very young and lacks any kind of wrinkles or physical signs of aging, something envied by many. However, he haves a unique ability to create some form of a reigai which he usually hides his true self in. The current form he takes is not much different except that of a shorter man with spiky short brown hair and regular blue eyes, with light complexion. 'Personality' Kiraiya is always calm-headed and rational. Even when in serious situations, he is calm and observant, spotting the smallest detail and flaw. He is mostly silent and often anti-social,and very formal. He is very cruel and cold, and lacks any kind of moral restraint, willing to do anything he's told, even if it means killing those close. This combined with his strict attitude makes him very feared, he demonstrated this when he killed four of his squad members for addressing him wrong, and killing one more because she didn't apologize in time. He also sacrificed his previous Lieutenant to reach an obstacle, fatally incapacitating his Lieutenant in the process and ignoring the pleas. He has had multiple troubles in the past due to his remorseless murders/sacrifices which is why is he hated by Central 46, although they haven't taken action as he has threatened them multiple times in the past. According to Scurvis's grandfather, Rikudo was once imprisoned in Muken at some point, although under what circumstances and when and why he was released are unknown. 'History' Next to nothing is known about his past other than the fact that he was the right hand man of all the previous Captain-Commanders and that he was once imprisoned in Muken. Also, at some point in the past, he created Kido and taught others. 'Plot' Coming Soon~ 'Equipment' Reiatsu Eater: He haves a reiatsu eating device that dramatically suppresses his spiritual energy. 'Powers & Abilities' Body Double Creation: Similar to Gigai or Reigai, and Aeroneiro's ability, Rikudo can create a custom body from his own skin and blood then inhabit the soulless body. The special ability behind this is two major things. One, when Rikudo is "killed", his real form is extracted from the body, successfully allowing him to escape death. And two, the body can regenerate, so it is able to be reused later. However, unknown to others, it dramatically weakens Rikudo when he is inside it, thus leaving his full potential as a surprise counter. Kidō GrandMaster: 'Since he created Kido and due to his old age and experience, he is a grandmaster of kido, using high level kido without incantation to their fullest extent. *Nou Shuushuu(脳収拾, lit."Quiet Brain") This kido forces the brain of the target to think about 120% more than usual, causing it to completely observe everything without a mistake. Since it wants to observe more than it can, it creates false observation's, making even the smallest of chances increase or decrease against them or Rikudo and change to a 50/50 outcome for three minutes every time. *Nazo Tsuisuto(謎ツイスト,lit."Twisted Mystery") A advanced sealing ability. It seals the target inside for as long as Rikudo want's, and even if Rikudo is killed are is long dead, the spell still goes on forever. There is a total of 700 hard riddles which must all be answered correctly in a specific way, then the target may escape. *Jigen Rupu(次元ループ, lit."Dimensional Loop") A forbidden kido which fuses and merges two different timelines and creates a infinitely looping paradox between these two timelines until a desired outcome has occurred. This technique is extremely difficult to use, as stated by himself. *Yata no Kagami(やたのかがみ,lit."The Eight Hand Mirror") A extremely powerful kido that "mirrors" anything within its field of vision, any attack is seen and replicated and it hits with the mirror being the wall between them. It completely nullifies attacks with the opposite equal force. 'Immense Spiritual Power: 'Being one of the oldest beings in the Soul Society, he haves immense spiritual pressure and possibly even more the Captain-Commander himself. 'Shunpo Master: He is a master of Shunpo since he was able to catch Itaragi off guard multiple times, although it may be due to his unique fighting style. Immense Endurance: Due to his large spiritual energy, he can survive injuries that would normally kill a shinigami. Immense Durability: Rikudo was able to take multiple attacks from Itaragi's Shikai and Bankai without showing any physical signs of injury, even going so far as to be able to redirect one of his attacks. Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: He has shown extreme talent's in Swordsmanship as he was able to fight Itaragi Shimura in Shikai and Bankai without releasing his own zanpakuto. He has also created techniques with the blade. Like Kimmi Ikegari and Itaragi Shimura, Rikudo also haves a unique fighting style which is called "Sight of Mind" which involves exploiting the brain's inability to completely notice everything. *Kidu Kanaide(気づかないで, lit."Did not notice/Oblivious") performing a series of attacks that makes the opponent focus on his moment and sword, the brain does not process what his other hand does after entering a state of focused thinking, allowing Rikudo to attack with his free arm and leave the opponent unable to notice until it has been done. The most dangerous part about this is that no matter how focused the opponent is, they cannot tell when the technique is being used or not, and very little people can actually notice it but only after the first time. *Mie Nai Howaito(見えないホワイト, lit."Invisible White") He performs specific attacks from specific locations from specific angles that causes the opponent to focus deeply on it. This is most effective when used right after Kidu Kanaide, or when the target is aware of Rikudo's fighting style. In fact, the opponent must know about his fighting style otherwise, the technique has a 85% chance of failing. Basically, taking advantage of the brain's suspicious and more alert state, it divides it's attention equally towards his moment's and attacks and other parts of the body, after a certain amount of attacks, the brain completely focuses on his clothing, and on the split second, Rikudo removes his captain haori and throws it while trying to move as little as possible, then he uses Shunpo to get behind them. When the opponent notice's Rikudo is not there, it is too late. Zanpakuto The name of Rikudo's Zanpakuto is unknown. It appears unusual in appearance as well, its sheath is black and white stripped, the blade is that of a Uchigatana with black demonic skeleton-like marking all over it, and the wrapping is all black with white stripes and the hilt haves a outer circle connecting to the center with seven lines that spiral to the center. Shikai: Not yet revealed Shikai Special Ability: Not yet revealed Bankai: Not yet revealed Bankai Special Ability: Not yet revealed 'Trivia' *He was based off a drawing I did yesterday. The concept really caught my eye and from then on, I knew I had to built onto him. *His fighting style is based off a real style called Sleight of Hand, although when I created the techniques, it was original but I kinda realized I unintentionally linked it to Sleight of Hand. 'Quotes' To be added